


Kyoko and Makoto got chosen?!

by Makotonaegi11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Moaning, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makotonaegi11037/pseuds/Makotonaegi11037
Summary: During a fun game of Seven Minutes in Heaven with a few of the ingames, Makoto and Kyoko are chosen first! How will this go?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 11





	Kyoko and Makoto got chosen?!

Aoi got up quickly. " **If you all are so bored, how about we play seven minutes in heaven?** " Byakuya crossed his arms. " **As if.** " Nobody else except Byakuya seemed to object. Aoi set up a small spinner with all the names.

Kyoko realized before anyone else that her and Makoto's name were entered twice. _Either by accident or on purpose, the shipper will get her way, I suppose_. Kyoko thought to herself silently.

Aoi spun the small spinner once, and Kyoko's name was drawn.

" **Kyoko! I wonder who the lucky someone is gonna be, to spend 7 minutes with Kyoko!** "

Everyone looked at Makoto. He was the obvious choice for Kyoko. Aoi even seemed to think this, as she said, " **Makoto Naegi, right? I know what you all think!** " Kyoko wanted to intervene, but she knew everyone would object to her opinion.

* * *

Toko shoved Kyoko and Makoto into their setup room, which included more than needed for any sexual activity. Kyoko blushed hard at the thought she might be spending her time with her _crush._

Makoto looked around. " **Hopefully they aren't trying to force us to this, right Kyoko?** " Kyoko knew this was wrong.


End file.
